


So perfect, so fragile

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era stato tutto perfetto per anni.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow & Captain Flint | James McGraw, Miranda Barlow & Captain Flint | James McGraw & Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow & Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 2





	So perfect, so fragile

Era stato tutto perfetto per anni.

Miranda non era stupida o ingenua, poteva aver avuto poca esperienza del mondo quando si era sposata ma non aveva tardato a capire che tra lei e Thomas Hamilton non avrebbe mai potuto esserci amore. Erano amici, compagni e alleati ma innamorati non sarebbero mai potuti esserlo, e non era colpa di nessuno.

Inizialmente aveva pensato che suo marito avesse un’altra donna, forse una cameriera o una popolana che stravedeva per lui e che si accontentava di essere la sua amante, o una ballerina o un’attrice che adorava il suo denaro ma suo marito su quel punto era stato chiaro: non c’era nessun’altra donna, non ci sarebbe mai stata un’altra donna, non poteva esserci un’altra donna. Non aveva capito il perché di quella risolutezza, un comportamento dignitoso sarebbe stato ignorare quelle parole, non pensarci più e fingere che non fosse mai avvenuto nulla, dargli un figlio maschio e poi rendergli la pariglia con discrezione.

Aveva invece preteso delle risposte e Thomas infine aveva ammesso che non avrebbe mai potuto amarla, le voleva bene, la stimava, ma l’amore … lui era incapace di amare una donna come questa meritava. Inizialmente aveva pensato che fosse perché suo marito detestava le donne ma poi aveva compreso: Thomas Hamilton non odiava le donne, era però incapace di amarle sul serio perché era attratto dagli uomini.

Miranda non sapeva il perché di quella bizzarria, sapeva però che era immorale e illegale, c’era la forca per gli uomini come Thomas, la forca e prima del patibolo la gogna pubblica. E lei aveva deciso che suo marito non sarebbe mai passato per quell’inferno. Si sarebbero difesi a vicenda, si sarebbero voluti bene e avrebbero presentato una facciata invidiabile al mondo esterno senza che nessuno venisse a conoscenza del loro segreto. E aveva funzionato per anni, avevano affrontato la società a testa alta e col sorriso senza che nessuno potesse immaginare mai i loro segreti, erano stati entrambi discreti sui loro amori condividendone però ogni dettaglio tra le mura della loro stanza da letto, ridendo e scherzando come due bambini, la loro amicizia sopperiva benissimo ad un amore sterile e inutile che avrebbe potuto provare per lui.

Thomas era il suo migliore amico, il suo confidente più prezioso e un alleato che non l’avrebbe mai tradita e lei gli era riconoscente per quello, sotto molti aspetti il loro era un matrimonio perfettamente riuscito.

Poi James McGraw era entrato nella loro vita e tutto era cambiato.

Solitamente erano attenti nella scelta dei rispettivi amanti stando attenti a non ingelosire l’altro ma con James era stato tutto diverso. Era stata lei inizialmente a fare la prima mossa, quell’uomo era così pieno di talento e di vita che si era sentita quasi rinascere dal semplice contatto con la pelle dell’altro. James aveva ceduto al suo fascino ma come se fosse un pedaggio, un dovere a cui doveva ottemperare per ringraziare gli Hamilton del loro sopporto. Poi aveva visto come James e Thomas si guardavano e aveva capito, aveva spesso sorpreso Thomas a guardare altri uomini in quella maniera ma mai con quell’intensità, non era solamente una mera questione carnale quella tra i due aveva capito, forse non avevano nemmeno fatto ancora niente ma questo non voleva dire che i sentimenti che provavano fossero meno intensi.

Farsi da parte le era costata una notevole sofferenza ma il suo era semplice desiderio, quello che Thomas e James provavano era amore e lei era abbastanza matura da sapere quando defilarsi. Aveva vegliato sul loro amore, aiutandoli e proteggendoli, sperando che l’alta società la definisse una sgualdrina, incapace di controllarsi e pronta sempre a prendersi nuovi amanti, persino il protetto di suo marito pur di non far trapelare nulla. Aveva già una pessima reputazione, una macchia in più sul suo onore non avrebbe fatto la differenza si era detta.

E poi tutto era andato in sfacelo.

Lord Hamilton aveva mostrato più di una volta di non gradire le idee del figlio, Miranda temeva che suo suocero avesse intuito la vera natura di Thomas e cercasse un solo pretesto per liberarsi e poi … quella cena. James era stato coraggioso, impavido e temerario ma così facendo aveva segnato anche la fine di tutto quello che avevano.

Lo avevano portato via, lo avevano mandato a Bethlam senza che lei potesse fare nulla, nel giro di una notte aveva perso suo marito, il suo migliore amico, l’unico uomo che la capisse e che non aveva mai voluto nulla da lei. Peter li aveva avvisati che lord Hamilton in effetti sapeva tutto e che era meglio per entrambi fuggire piuttosto che venire uccisi una notte senza che nessuno prendesse le loro difese.

Avevano preso quel che potevano ed erano fuggiti, abbandonando Thomas e la loro vita felice, quando erano stati convinti di poter fare grandi cose e che nessuno li avrebbe mai scoperti, lady Miranda Hamilton era morta quella notte stessa. Quando aveva scoperto che la loro destinazione era Nassau aveva pensato a uno scherzo del destino, di tutti i luoghi in cui potevano rifugiarsi proprio quello ce Thomas e James volevano salvare. Aveva cercato in ogni modo un sistema per poter riavere Thomas, non tanto per sé quanto per James ma sembrava impossibile, dopo dieci anni solamente negli ultimi tempi la situazione aveva cominciato a cambiare in loro favore. Non aveva mai cessato di sperare che un giorno Thomas sarebbe tornato, che James le avrebbe riportato suo marito, loro due sarebbero stati liberi di amarsi e lei avrebbe riavuto il suo migliore amico, lei aveva ripreso il suo nome da nubile e nessuno sapeva che James McGraw era il capitano Flint, ufficialmente James McGraw era stato congedato con disonore ed era scomparso, nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo dopo tanto tempo. Dieci anni, dieci di attesa, di speranze frustrati e della lenta discesa di James nell’autocommiserazione e nel colpevolizzarsi ma per fortuna tutto stava per terminare, ancora un poco e tutto si sarebbe sistemato per il meglio si ritrovò a sperare Miranda Barlow, un tempo nota come lady Hamilton.


End file.
